


Four Thousand

by RioRiley



Series: An idiots guide for coping with the events of Avengers Endgame [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSPepper has to tell Morgan, that her daddy isn't coming home after the fight with the bad purple guy.





	Four Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble nobody asked for but I can't get my mind off of Morgan.

Pepper walks through the doorway to their home. But he won't be there to live in it, so she supposes it's her home now. That stings. All of the times she has to correct herself, and refer to Tony in the past tense, stings like a molten hot stab in her chest. It burns, and the wound Fester's and just when she thinks she might be okay, she bumps it and it hurts just as bad as ever.

It hasn't even been twelve hours yet.

She walks through the door, and Morgan is waiting for her. She's wearing one of the beautiful nightgowns that Tony collected for her in his travels. There are little embroidered suns on it, which is perfect, because Tony always refers to Morgan as his sunshine. Used to. Referred.

But their little girl is standing there. And no matter if his heart is still beating, she is still his. She is still theirs and they made her together. She's a miracle. 

And damn it

She doesn't know how she is going to tell her that her daddy is never coming home again.

She kneels down, wearing simple leggings and one of Tony's t shirts that he always kept around for her to travel in. She's at eye level with Morgan, as she pulls her into a tight hug, kissing her head over and over, telling her how much she loves her.

But Morgan is Tony's kid. And she knows how to get to the point.

"Where's my daddy?" She asks innocently.

Pepper looks her in the eyes. She picks her up, and takes her to the couch.

"When will daddy be home?" Morgan asks again.

"Sweet girl, have I ever told you how brave your daddy is? He's saved the world a few times, all by himself. " Pepper says.

"His friends helped him." Morgan interjects. She knows. Tony used to tell her the stories of his battles as if they were a typical bedtime story. As if every other kid who was left on the planet was hearing the same stories each night.

"You're right. They did. Last night a really bad guy came back, the purple one daddy told you about." Pepper says.

"Daddy said he was going to go kick his ass." Morgan says.

"I bet he did say that." Pepper laughs. "Daddy and his friends were fighting the bad purple guy, and the purple guy was winning, even though all of daddy's friends were trying their very hardest. They were all so brave. But daddy was the most brave. And your daddy knew that he could beat him. So your daddy did the bravest thing he could do, and he tried his hardest, and he beat him. He won. He made all the people come back, and all the bad guys went away, because of daddy." 

"Where is he? I wanna tell him he did a good job!" Morgan says excitedly.

"You know daddy loved you right?" Pepper says, her eyes welling up with tears. "He loved you so much Morgan." Pepper says. "But when daddy saved everybody, he got really really hurt. And sometimes, when people get hurt they don't get better." Pepper says with a deep breath. "He would have done anything to get to come back. But he has to rest now. And you and me? We're going to be okay. We're going to make daddy proud."

"So daddy is gone?" Morgan asks.

"Yes sweetheart. He's gone." Pepper says.

"Forever?" Morgan asks

Pepper nods. "But where he is now, he can hear you. He knows you love him, and whenever you want to talk to your daddy he can listen." 

Morgan walks to the living room window, the one that overlooks the lake, that in a few days will be the site for the memorial. 

The stars are bright. 

And Morgan picks the brightest one, and blows it a kiss. 

"I love you four thousand daddy."


End file.
